OVERHERO
by Necro5634
Summary: Ainz Ooal Gown had achieved infamy and world domination, the world under his rule for a millennia, but a young boy by the name of Rikert has had enough of humanities enslavement and sets out on a journey to free all of humanity from its ball and chain. Multiple OC's. story may differ from canon. eventual OCxEvileye.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, so first off there is a few things I need to clarify before you read. I happen to be new to this whole thing and haven't written a story in my life, but I have always been intrigued by it, so this will be my first attempt at writing. Another thing is there may be a few spelling errors and I am open to criticism so do not hold back. Lastly, I have only seen up to season 3 of the anime so sorry if I diverge from cannon. Now that I have made that clear, lets get into the story!

Chapter 1: A different story

YGGDRASIL, A virtual-reality game that was widely known throughout not only Japan, but also the world. A game that was infamous for it's sense of exploration and never-ending discovery. Doesn't matter where you went, everywhere you go, adventure would greet you. A wonderland of non-stop fun, action, and immersion. A game in which you could be and do anything. A true masterpiece for it's time.

One of its well known features was guilds. In YGGDRASIL, you could form a guild with other players in the game. Not only that, but once you have beaten a dungeon, you could set it up as your base for the guild to use as a hideout. Once you had established your base, you could use it to store loot and create NPCs. The NPCs you create could be customized all the way to even how it behaves. They could also be used to guard hideouts from enemy players. Truly, the guild system was a corner stone of what made YGGDRASIL great.

Among these guilds, was Ainz Ooal Gown. A guild composed of players only belonging to the monster classes. This infamous guild was feared and respected by all players. A guild that had accomplished many things. A guild that stood at the top...even till YGGDRASIL's end.

Among its players, only one had remained on the server till YGGDRASIL's shutdown, a lich player with the username momonga. As he sat in his seat, awaiting the games cancellation, he had fallen asleep and when he awoke, he was met with a unexpected surprise. The game had ended, but for some reason, he still remained, not only that, but every NPC residing within the Great Tomb of Nazarick had obtained sentient life. After discovering that he was in fact awake and not dreaming, he realized this would be his new life.

So momonga set about searching for anyone else that might have been in the game when it transported them to the new world besides him. Firstly, he began by changing his name from momonga to Ainz Ooal Gown so that any potiental players would recognize him immediately. Secondly he began his mission to conquer to world to spread his name through infamy. Through many trials and tribulations he had accomplished his goals and dominated all who opposed him.

Ainz Ooal Gown obtained world domination and became supreme being of all. In the world he now ruled the weak were used as tools and slaves, and the strong were given pardon as long as they pledged their undying loyalty to him and served under the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Any Rebellion that dared form was put to rest and the meek and frail humans could only watch as all they loved was ripped away from them. Their freedom? Snatched. Rights? smashed. Their hope? Obliterated.

And so his tyrannical rule remained for many a millennia, for humanity could do nothing. Nothing at all but hope for even a slimmer of a chance of change. The days became months, then years, then centuries, and finally a millennia had passed. Still nothing had changed for that poor world and its inhabitants. And that is the story of Ainz Ooal Gown, and how the world came to be within the palm of his hand. The story of Overlord.

But, that isn't the story that will be told, No today I am here to tell a different tale. This is the story of a human boy named Rikert, a human boy who would become humanities hope for a better future. A human who would go on an amazing journey to free humanity from its ball and chain. And while this story has a happy ending, The journey to that end is paved with waves of despair,sorrow, and blood. A Story that became well known throughout the land, a legend that shall be told till the the end of time. This is the story of...OVERHERO!

A/N: So yeah hope you liked reading the first chapter. This story will most likely be pretty long with consistent updated on every other night or morning. Please tell me how I did and give constructive feedback and criticism, i Hope you enjoy what i have planned and always rememember to stay awesome. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sonata of Despair

Crack, crack, crack, the sound of leather on flesh filled the room as the child, a small boy, being hit with the whip lay on the floor, groaning in pain. Towering above the small human child was a male goblin with a glare full of anger aimed at the kid. "WORTHLESS, YOU HEAR ME, WORTHLESS" yelled the goblin as he continued to beat the child. "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THE BASTARD WHO SOLD YOU TO ME WAS PLAYING ME LIKE A FIDDLE, ONLY THREE HUNDRED COPPER PIECES, I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN I WAS GETTING A BAD DEAL". The Goblin continued to wail on the kid with the whip, while another child, a young girl,stood behind the goblin, grimacing at the new slave's harsh treatment.

This sight wasn't new to her, in fact it was quite common, her master had a tendency to blow a fuse when things weren't done to the letter. She knew this would go on for hours and she could nothing about it, for she was pathetic human. All she could do was pray that her master wouldn't kill this one too. It would be quite troublesome to have to dispose of another body.

"HOW COULD YOU FUCK UP SUCH A SIMPLE TASK, ALL I NEEDED YOU TO DO WAS FILL MY GLASS WITH WINE, AND WHAT DO YOU DO, YOU SPILL IT ALL OVER MY NEW SWEATER VEST, IN FRONT OF COMPANY NO LESS, HAVE YOU NO SHAME!" roared my master as he paused his whip waiting for the small boy to respond. The boy quivered out a response as tears soaked the floor underneath him "n-n-no m-master, please, I-I didn't mean no shame, p-please have m-mercy" cried the boy. Master said nothing as he kicked the boy in the stomach causing the poor boy too roll into a ball. "At least you know where you belong, the weak serve the strong and the strong enslave the weak, just as the supreme one, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown always says" he said, adoration dripping into his tone as he mentioned that vile kings name.

Master turned towards me handing me the whip and says "make sure to clean his wounds and don't come out of this cellar until I say so" he says as he stomps up the stairs to his left shoving me as he walks past. As soon as I hear the door shut I rush to my fellow servents aid. "Are you okay, show me your gash wounds" I say as I kneel by his side propping his head with a dusty pillow I found on the cellar floor. He rolls onto his back and shows me the several slashes marring his unusually pale skin. I sigh at the sight and began the procedures to clean his wounds as to prevent infection. I try not to let my skill at cleaning wounds get to my head, as it only serves as a reminder that I have been doing this for far too long. "Hey, my names Matilt, whats yours" I say attempting to spark conversation with the pale boy as to distract him from the burning sensation of the rubbing alcohol I start to apply to his wounds.

The boy hisses in pain before responding with a strained small grin "Rikert, my names Rikert". I return his smile with one of my own as I begin patching him up. I stare at his mat of sweaty black hair and plain brown eyes as he sits up and lifts his arm, allowing me to bandage his sides. "Well Rikert since your new here i'll have to ask you to please tread carefully from now on, master doesn't give second chances, and I don't wanna have to bury you when you just got here". "Bury? So I assume he's killed many of his servants" Rickert replies with worry in his voice. "Of course why do you think he got you" I say with a chuckle, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. He gave me a small frown and said "hey, you shouldn't laugh towards the dead" he said the frown deepening. I look down in disappointment "yeah your right, I didn't mean for it to sound like that" I say.

He doesn't respond as he stands up and begins to stretch out his arms. I frown and figure i've made a bad first impression, but my worry is washed away as he hold out a hand for me, an unsure smile on his face. I smile back, grabbing onto his hands as he pulls me up. "So, I assume you'll be the one showing me the ropes since I screwed up?" he asks with a grin. "Guess so, But i'm a strict teacher so you'll have to pay close attention, else i'll hit ya with these bad babies" I say flexing my arms at him, getting him to laugh.

Our laughter stops abruptly as master yells from above the cellar "QUIT THE LAUGHIN' AND GET TO WORK YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARDS". His anger filled tone causes us to clam up in fear. I breathe a sigh of relief at the fact master hadn't felt the need to come down. I turn to him with a small worried smile "We should probably head up sorry for causing you trouble". he shakes his head "no its alright, can't wait to learn from you matilt". I give him an appreciative smile, "I'm glad your so eager, lets get started Rikert".

*A Few Months Later*

It has been three months since my blunder with the wine, and I am proud to say I have learned quite a lot under Matilt's tutelage. I have become quite skilled at cooking, cleaning, and gardening. Even when I had made a small blunder and was punished for it, Matilt was always there to bandage me up, i'm quite happy to be paired with her. As I was lost in my train of thought, a pair of hands came from behind and covered my eyes. "Guess who~" says a girlish voice that I have come to know quite well. I smile knowingly and reply in a snarky tone "I know its you Matilt, there's no point in playing around" the hands fall from my eyes she steps in front of me with pout on that tan face with black hair and blue eyes that I have come to adore.

"Awww your no fun at all Rikert" she says with a whiny voice. I blush and respond in embarrassment "its not my fault you play around at the most inconvenient of times". "Its cuz' your reactions are always amusing to me, and we have been spending quite some time together" she says her voice getting quieter near the end. My face flushes as I look down at the ground. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING JUST STANDING AROUND" booms the voice of our goblin master causing us to tense up. As he walks towards us we turn and bow as we say in unison "What is it you want of us, my master" just as we have been trained.

Master stops a feet in front of us his adult body towering over our respecting 11 year old ones. He gives us both a look of satisfaction. "Good,good, i'll need you both to be in your best behavior, and put this on" he says handing us both tuxes causing us to frown in confusion. "Pardon me for being so bold master, but you have never made us wear such fine clothes before, not even around your usual company, so what makes this guest of the night more special" I ask, genuinely curious. He gives me a cold glare as his brows knit together in apparent aggravation. "Of course I wouldn't let you wear clothes these fine around any normal guest, but the guest for tonight is far more special" he says as he face contorts into a sick grin causing me to become fearful. "Who might this guest be, if i'm allowed to ask" he turns to me with a wide chesire grin. "Why, the guest for tonight, surely you have heard of him, he is after all adviser to the Supreme Being Ainz Ooal Gown himself" as he says that i notice Matilt's face contort into one of pure horror and she grips my hand, that is not a good sign, I have Never seen her react like that to anything. "What might be his name, master" I ask fearfuly. He turns to me and responds with reverence in his eyes "Why, he's none other than the Grand Lord Demiurge"!

As the name left his lips I felt my insides twist in fear. I now knew what caused Matilt to react in such a horrible manner. As I walked with Matilt to the cellar to change into our tuxes I could've sworn i heard a choir in the back of my head. And the song they played...was a Sonata of Despair.


End file.
